


Like the Ocean Loved the Sky.

by Azathothh



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azathothh/pseuds/Azathothh
Summary: Two people destined to be lovers.A drabble of two of my old Dungeons and Dragons characters.





	Like the Ocean Loved the Sky.

The smaller man knelt over me, his long green hair cascading from his scalp and fell in his face, providing a barrier between his small, sharp face, and my bloodied, square one. It was beautiful, like a weeping willow blooming, long and thin, straight and fine. It caught the light of the fire, making him look like an otherworldly, ethereal being. He spoke as he applied the salve of mint and healing roots to my face, but I could not make out his words, for they were soft and quiet, like the brush of a lovers hand against your cheek. He spoke in tongues, his small, nimble fingers brushing against my jaw every so often when he paused to assess what he had done so far.   
He knelt over me like a mermaid tending to the human that had fallen into their domain and then returned the human on to the shore, studying the unknown body ever so tenderly.  
Amaranth was the merman, and I was his human. He had helped me walk to the small cabin, away from the slain beast that had wounded me. He had laid me down on a thin mattress that laid on the floor, and cut away my shirt that stuck to my chest, covered in blood and sweat.   
Amaranth...Am-a-raw-nth...the name given to him, the name sounded so sweet upon my lips, like the sweetest wine. The name danced upon my tongue as i watched him through heavy, pain laden eyelids, too enchanted by the moment to allow them to flutter shut.  
His hands ghosted over my shoulders, delicately tracing the scars that adorned them and I sunk into my thoughts. Thoughts of the other man swam through my head like the merman in an oceans calm moment. I had a thought of his hand on my cheek, where it had been moments before, and his finger tracing my lips gently, before his lips met mine. The thought was nothing but a wishful dream, one that I would wake from with an aching heart, and disappointment when i would find no Amaranth in my arms.   
I had never felt so vulnerable, so utterly naked, all of my thoughts and deepest desires so exposed under the eyes of another, but I did not wish to ever feel the same with another besides him. I loved him, loved him with every fiber of my being, loved him like the moon loved the stars, and the ocean loved the sky.   
He then kissed me.  
At that moment we were not two different beings, both gone through hell and back, we were old souls, old souls whose skin held secrets only the other would know, and whose lips were old lovers. Old lovers who had been waiting their entire life without knowing, and who shared wordless thoughts every time their lips met.  
At that moment, Emrys had never felt more alive.


End file.
